On the edge of the abyss
by Nono-Chan
Summary: Bientôt dix ans qu'il le connaissait, trois ans qu'il l'aimait en secret et jamais il n'avait osé dire à son meilleur ami les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Sasuke avait peur. Peur du rejet. NaruSasu.


**ON THE EDGE OF THE ABYSS**

* * *

><p>Il était assis sous l'un des nombreux arbres que comptait son lycée, à l'abri des regards, mais plus important encore à l'abri des regards libidineux des trois quart des filles du lycée de Konoha.<p>

Du haut de ses un mètre soixante seize, Sasuke Uchiha, presque majeur, était pourchassé depuis l'âge de ses dix ans par une horde de fans hystériques et infatigables. Quelle ironie. Lui qui avait pensé, il y a bientôt trois ans de ça, qu'en entrant au lycée, il aurait pu enfin avoir la paix qu'il avait tant souhaité, abandonnant par la même occasion le statut de beau gosse qu'il s'était vu imposer par ces dames malgré lui, c'était foutu. Il en venait même à presque regretter son ancien collège. Au moins, à cette époque, la plupart des jeunes filles n'osaient pas aller vers lui, trop timide pour faire le premier pas. Maintenant, elles n'étaient plus aussi timide et étaient même trop entreprenantes parfois, allant jusqu'à lui faire des déclarations enflammées en public ou encore à le demander en mariage à chaque Saint Valentin. Un club avait même été créé à son effigie avant qu'il ne soit dissous par le directeur en personne.

Situé derrière le lycée, dans un recoin, cet arbre se trouvait être l'endroit idéal pour passer un moment tranquille mais surtout pour échapper aux emmerdeuses qui vous collaient trop souvent aux basques.

Assis en tailleur, le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, son carnet de dessin dans les mains, un crayon derrière l'oreille droite et le reste de ses affaire reposant négligemment sur l'herbe à côté de lui, il regardait avec attention le papier noirci par ses soins.

- Alors, comme ça on se cache beau brun ?, dit une voix féminine en s'approchant.

Il releva la tête dans sa direction. Il plissa les yeux alors que les rayons du soleil l'aveuglait légèrement, mais il pu distinguer la silhouette d'une jeune femme avancer vers lui, un sourire chaleureux accroché à ses lèvres. Sa démarche était gracieuse, tout comme l'était sa silhouette. La jeune femme était belle, vraiment belle.

Deux ans qu'il la connaissait et presqu'un an et demi que cette jeune femme pouvait prétendre au statut de « meilleure amie » du beau brun. Ne faisant pas partie de ses ferventes admiratrices se mourant d'amour pour lui, le brun avait tout de suite accroché avec le caractère de la jeune femme. Il se sentait proche de Sakura, très proche. A tel point que si on le lui demandait, Sasuke répondrait sans hésiter qu'elle était comme sa petite sœur. D'ailleurs, elle était l'une des rares personnes avec qui il se comportait normalement, sans masques. Devant elle, il abaissait toutes ses barrières et elle le voyait tel qu'il était vraiment.

Il allait saluer la nouvelle venue quand soudain, quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux.

- Non mais je rêve !, lui dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Sakura, c'est quoi cette couleur ?

La jeune femme fit la moue.

- J'ai perdu un pari contre Temari et c'était le gage. Pourquoi, c'est si moche que ça ?, lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

Il prit quelques secondes pour répondre. Rose, la couleur qu'arborait la jeune femme devant lui était rose. En réalité, la couleur n'était pas si dérangeante que ça, d'un rose ni trop pâle, ni trop flash, elle s'alliait assez bien avec le tient de la jeune femme. Disons que ce qui dérangeait Sasuke c'était surtout que ce genre de couleur n'était pas passe partout. Et là, il pensait surtout à ses pauvres petites fesses qui étaient sûres de ne pas passer inaperçu lorsqu'il serait accompagné de sa meilleure amie. La vie était décidemment bien injuste.

- Non, je me disais juste que maintenant je n'aurais plus aucune chance de passer incognito vu qu'on est toujours fourrés ensemble tout les deux, soupira-t-il.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas beau gosse, elles n'ont pas besoin de ma couleur de cheveux pour savoir où tu es à chaque seconde de la journée !, sourit-elle. C'est fou quand même, à croire qu'elles ont un radar Uchiha implanté dans leurs têtes !

- Elles auraient plutôt dû se faire greffer un cerveau à la place, grogna Sasuke.

Devant la mine boudeuse du brun, la jeune femme fut prise d'un fou rire et l'autre se renfrogna un peu plus. Il attendit quelques minutes que la jeune femme se calme reportant inconsciemment son regard sur son carnet.

- Tu dessines quoi ?, lui demanda Sakura avec curiosité.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et lui tendit l'objet. Elle sourit tendrement en reconnaissant le modèle. Un modèle qu'elle retrouvait souvent sur les croquis du brun.

- Tu t'améliores chaque jour un peu plus Sasuke, remarqua la jeune femme. Il est vraiment réussit celui là.

Sasuke regarda le ciel. Il était bleu cet après midi là. D'un bleu parfait, sans nuages, sans rien qui aurait pu venir entacher cette magnifique couleur. Sasuke aimait le bleu, mais surtout un bleu en particulier. Le regard toujours levé, il esquissa un léger sourire.

- Il m'inspire, souffla-t-il.

Sakura ne dit rien pendant un instant, profitant simplement du silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Sasuke semblait être à dix milles lieux à présent.

- Quand est-ce que tu comptes le dire à Naruto ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Dire quoi ?

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce que tu ressens, bêta.

Le brun ramena, un instant, son regard sur la jeune femme face à lui. Puis Il plia ses jambes, ramenant ses cuisse contre son torse et entoura le tout de ses bras, en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Il resta dans cette position un long moment, pensif.

Le contraste entre le jeune homme d'habitude si sûr de lui, froid et arrogant était saisissant. A cet instant, le brun semblait perdu, anxieux, sans aucune confiance en lui et complètement abattu. Rare étaient les fois où il laissait apparaitre un tel visage.

Après un long silence, Sasuke reprit enfin la parole.

- Il me rejettera si je le fais.

Sakura soupira. C'était encore et toujours le même refrain.

- Tu m'énerves Sasuke. Tu n'en sais rien et tu ne seras jamais sûr de rien tant que tu n'essaieras pas !, s'exclama Sakura. Imagine que tes sentiments soient réciproques ! Et puis moi, de toute façon, je reste persuadée que c'est le cas mais qu'il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte cet abruti, lui dit-elle convaincue. Ah, faudrait vraiment que j'aille lui botter le cul à celui là un de ces quatre, peut être qu'il ouvrira les yeux comme ça, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai, pensait Sasuke. Bientôt dix ans qu'il le connaissait, trois ans qu'il l'aimait en secret et jamais il n'avait osé dire à son meilleur ami les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Sasuke avait peur. Peur que l'autre le rejette, peur qu'il le méprise et qu'il l'abandonne. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Naruto avait été son premier vrai ami. Ils s'étaient rencontrés un après midi d'Automne où le brun avait fuit sa demeure, alors que ses parents se disputaient une fois de plus. Cette fois là, il n'avait pas supporté d'entendre les cris, et les insultes fuser et avait, par conséquent, choisi la fuite. Il avait huit ans à l'époque. Près de chez lui se trouvait un lac, où il aimait se promener quand il avait du temps libre. A cette époque là déjà, Sasuke adorait le bleu. Cette couleur l'attirait, elle le fascinait. Il s'était alors dirigé vers ce lac et s'était allongé dans l'herbe, en regardant le ciel. Il somnolait légèrement lorsqu'une tête curieuse était apparu au dessus de la sienne, et l'avait fixé de ses yeux grands ouverts. Une tête blonde et des yeux bleus. L'autre l'avait fixé un long moment puis, après un froncement de sourcil, lui avait finalement sourit et s'était allongé à ses côtés. Sasuke en avait été surpris. Tellement surpris qu'il n'avait rien dit sur le coup, laissant le garçon faire. Puis il avait longuement regardé le jeune garçon qui s'était installé près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il hausse les épaules et ne retourne à sa contemplation. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, seuls les corps des deux petits garçons reposaient l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs visages tournés vers la même direction; le ciel.

Les jours suivants s'étaient déroulés de la même manière, Sasuke se rendait au lac, et il s'allongeait. Peu après l'autre garçon arrivait et s'installait à ses côtés. Jamais aucune parole ne fut échangé. Au bout de la septième fois pourtant, Sasuke lui demanda enfin pourquoi il venait chaque jours s'installer à côté de lui. L'autre lui avait alors répondu qu'il avait bien vu que le brun était triste et que d'après sa maman, quand les personnes sont tristes alors elles ont besoins d'avoir quelqu'un à leurs côtés. Et il lui avait offert un énorme sourire. Et Sasuke y avait timidement répondu.

Les jours qui avaient suivit, les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés tout les jours au lac, à la même place, mais à la différence des autres fois, ils parlaient, s'amusaient, s'appréciaient. Puis un jour, Naruto avait emmené Sasuke dans un endroit « trop méga super cool ». Plus que trop méga super cool, l'endroit était magnifique. Caché parmi les arbres, la falaise sur laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés étaient splendide. L'eau en bas, était d'un bleu clair, presque transparent, le sol était recouvert de fleurs bleus, rouges et jaunes, et le ciel avait semblé briller alors de milles feux. Sasuke en avait été subjugué. Il s'était alors retourné vers son ami, un sourire de trois kilomètres sur les lèvres et lui avait sauté dans les bras. Ce jour là, ils s'étaient fait une promesse; celle de ne jamais se quitter.

Le bruit de la sonnerie le ramena au présent. Il se leva d'un geste souple, récupéra ses affaires et tendit une main vers Sakura.

- Bon aller, c'est l'heure, on y retourne.

* * *

><p>Il était assis à sa place, dans le fond de la classe, et regardait par la fenêtre en attendant que le cours ne commence. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa meilleure amie, c'était toujours la même rengaine : « Quand vas-tu lui dire ? », « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? », « Et si jamais il t'aimait lui aussi ? »… et ces conversations aboutissaient toujours à la même réponse du brun « Il me rejetteras ». En réalité Sasuke n'en savait rien, mais il ne voulait pas tenter le coup. Et si jamais le blond en finissait avec leur amitié une fois que Sasuke se serait déclaré à lui ? Une chose était sûre, il ne le supporterait pas. Alors quitte à garder à jamais le titre d'ami et pouvoir demeurer le plus longtemps possible à ses côtés, il préférait encore ne rien lui dire. Au moins, il était sûr d'avoir toujours une place plus ou moins importante dans la vie et dans le cœur du blond.<p>

Un morceau de papier grossièrement froissé venait d'atterrir sur sa table. Il haussa élégamment un sourcil, mais l'attrapa tout de même et le déplia.

**_"Tu sais que tu es trop mignon quand tu regardes par la fenêtre comme ça ?_**

**_Ca me donne envie de te croquer, te lécher, te sucer. D'ailleurs, vu que le ciel à l'air de te plaire, viens me voir tout à l'heure et je te montrerais le septième ciel._**

**_Ino, ta future femme__."_**

Il fronça les sourcils. En regardant vers l'avant, il vit la jeune femme « tenter » de lui lancer un regard qui se voulait, il supposait, sensuel. Il la fusilla du regard, mais ne gagna qu'un gloussement en retour. Il soupira. Alors qu'il retournait à sa contemplation, un sourire ironique s'installa sur ses lèvres.

Sasuke avait toutes les femmes, ou presque, à ses pieds. C'était un fait. Que ce soit des jeunes filles pré-pubères, jusqu'aux femmes matures, les unes et les autres se pressaient à ses pieds, espérant pouvoir enfin attirer l'attention du jeune homme. Les unes se trémoussaient devant son passage, les autres lui faisaient des déclarations peu catholiques, et encore d'autres usaient de leur attributs, mettant leurs poitrines, par exemple, bien à sa vue dans des décolletés plus que plongeants. Malgré ça, aucune d'entre elles n'avait jamais réussi à capter son attention. Pas comme lui. Quelle ironie. Lui, le garçon le plus froid, hautain et arrogant de toute l'école, lui, le garçon le plus convoité de toutes les femmes, n'avait d'yeux que pour la seule personne qui ne le convoitait pas.

Sasuke se rappelait encore de la fois où il avait enfin pu mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Lui et Naruto étaient revenus une fois de plus de la falaise que Naruto lui avait fait découvrir quelques années auparavant. C'était devenu leur cachète secrète, leur coin de paradis. Ils étaient revenus chez Naruto, chez qui ils allaient passer la nuit. Après une bonne douche relaxante, Sasuke était parti s'installer sur le lit double du blond, et s'était allongé en attendant que l'autre en ait terminé. Il somnolait légèrement lorsque la porte de la chambre s'était ouverte brusquement, un Naruto en caleçon et passablement énervé visible sur le pas de la porte. Le brun s'était redressé sur ses coudes, un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

- Sasuke ! Je vais te tuer !, avait crié le blond.

- J'ai le droit de savoir de quoi je suis accusé avant ?, s'était étonné Sasuke.

- Regarde !

Le blond s'était rapproché du lit et s'était stoppé une fois arrivé au bord. Puis il s'était retourné, laissant l'autre voir la « catastrophe ». En effet, en bas de son dos, Sasuke avait pu voir des marques de griffures, probablement dû à leur bagarre un peu plus tôt dans cette journée là. Enfin, bagarre était un grand mot. En réalité, alors que le brun regardait tranquillement la mer, Naruto l'avait attaqué par surprise, lui sautant dessus, mais, par réflexe, Sasuke l'avait repoussé et l'autre avait atterri directement dans les rosiers. Pour compléter son malheur, Naruto avait eu la malchance d'avoir retiré son haut quelques minutes avant. Le brun avait levé sa main et l'avait posé doucement sur la peau meurtri du blond. Il avait doucement retracé de ses longs doigts, les lignes que dessinaient les griffures, provoquant un léger frisson chez l'autre. Tout en continuant son manège, le regard du brun s'était mis à détailler plus précisément la carrure du blond. Naruto possédait une peau d'un teint halée à se damner, des cheveux blonds à en faire pâlir le soleil, et trois petites cicatrices de part et d'autres de ses joues qu'il s'était fait avant sa rencontre avec Sasuke, en jouant avec son cousin. Plus grand que lui d'une dizaine de centimètres environ à cette époque, Naruto était également assez musclé pour ses quinze ans, ceci grâce aux nombreuses pratiques d'arts martiaux. De sa place, Sasuke avait pu voir les muscles rouler sous la peau du jeune homme, alors que ce dernier avait levé les bras pour passer négligemment ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés. Mais plus que son physique ou encore que sa belle gueule, Naruto possédait des yeux magnifiques. D'un bleu profond, pur, envoutant, électrisant. Naruto était beau. Sasuke l'avait toujours pensé. Petit déjà, le blond dégageait un certain charme qui s'était vu renforcé avec l'âge.

Sasuke s'était déjà surpris plusieurs fois à détailler le blond auparavant, mais il ne s'en était jamais formalisé, pensant qu'après tout, à son âge, il était normal de se regarder les uns les autres, de se comparer. Mais depuis peu, il avait eu l'impression qu'il n'était plus question de comparaison. Son cœur battait anormalement vite, ses mains était beaucoup trop moites et tremblantes, son souffle devenait trop haletant, pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un simple examen censé vous rassurer sur votre virilité. D'ailleurs, il ne s'expliquait toujours pas la boule qui se formait dans son ventre dans ces moments là.

Il était toujours en train de penser à toutes ces choses étranges qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps, quand le blond s'était décidé de se retourner et d'appliquer la sentence au brun. Sans prévenir, il lui avait sauté dessus, le plaquant au matelas, et s'asseyant sur son ventre afin d'avoir une meilleure prise. Un sourire sadique était scotché à ses lèvres.

- Je t'avais prévenu, tu vas devoir payer !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Naruto s'était attaqué à ses hanches, le chatouillant jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Et Sasuke avait beau lui avoir crié, voire même supplié de le lâcher, rien n'y avait fait. Naruto avait voulu sa vengeance.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard et quand le blond avait estimé qu'il était assez satisfait du châtiment de Sasuke, Naruto s'était alors affalé sur le brun, la tête sur son torse, près de son cœur, et lui avait finalement laissé reprendre son souffle.

Sasuke n'était nullement gêné par la proximité du blond, habitué aux débordantes marques d'affection de Naruto. Pourtant ce jour là, il s'était senti gêné, et son cœur s'était affolé. Il n'avait pas comprit.

Sasuke avait été coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix hésitante du blond.

- Dis Sas' ?

- Hn ?

- Tu… tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

- Non.

- Moi non plus. Et tu ne t'ai jamais demandé comment c'était ?

- Pas vraiment.

Naruto s'était mordu la lèvre nerveusement.

- Dis Sas' ?

- Hn ?

- Ca te dérangerais d'embrasser… un garçon ?

Sasuke avait finalement comprit où Naruto voulait en venir. Il avait alors écarquillé les yeux.

- Même pas en rêve Naruto !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Aller Sas', c'est pas une excuse ça ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

- Tais-toi idiot. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi je me le demande.

- Et tu peux pas demander à une fille plutôt ?

- Mais, elles voudront pas ! En plus, elles sont quasiment toutes amoureuses de toi et t'ont juré fidélité jusqu'à leur mort !, s'était exclamé le blond.

Sasuke avait fixé le blond, réfléchissant à sa demande. En réalité, comme tout adolescent de son âge, Sasuke s'était déjà demandé comment c'était d'embrasser. Mais jusqu'à maintenant personne ne l'avait suffisamment intéressé pour qu'il ait envie d'essayer. Il soupira intérieurement.

- Juste un baiser ?, avait-t-il demandé hésitant.

- Juste un, avait confirmé Naruto.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient alors redressés, et s'étaient faits face. Le cœur battant, et une boule au ventre, Sasuke avait attendu patiemment que le blond n'esquisse un geste.

- T'attends quoi ?, lui avait il demandé nerveusement, ne le voyant pas bouger.

- Je sais pas, je me disais juste que ça faisait bizarre, avait rit Naruto.

- Idiot.

Puis laissant sa gêne d'embrasser son meilleur ami de côté, Naruto s'était finalement rapproché du brun, fermant les yeux, et avait scellé leurs lèvres. Une main était venue se poser naturellement sur la joue de Sasuke, et Naruto avait pressé un peu plus ses lèvres contre celle de du brun, qui le lui avait rendu. Pour autant, aucun des deux n'avait osé approfondir le baiser.

Son cœur avait battu la chamade, des sortes de papillons avaient semblé voleter dans son ventre, inconsciemment il avait cherché plus de contact, et lorsque le baiser s'était arrêté, il n'avait souhaité qu'une chose ; recommencer. Ce fut à ce moment là que Sasuke avait enfin pu mettre des mots sur ses réactions bizarres en présence du blond. Sûrement trop tôt pour s'avouer être amoureux, il avait été clair pour Sasuke que Naruto ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Plongé comme il l'était dans ses souvenirs, Sasuke n'entendit pas le nouvel arrivant tirer la chaise du bureau à côté du sien, et sursauta lorsque deux bras étreignirent son corps et qu'une tête vint s'appuyer sur son épaule.

- Coucou mon chou, susurra une voix à son oreille.

Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il reconnaissait cette voix. Brutalement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte qui l'emprisonnait, lançant un regard noir à son vis-à-vis.

- Naruto, t'es lourd.

Le blond fit la moue.

- T'es dur avec moi Sas'. Ca doit bien faire une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu, ce cours là c'est le seul qu'on a en commun, et c'est comme ça que tu me traites ?

- C'est pas de ma faute si on a pas pu se voir. Je fais toujours mes devoirs en temps et en heure comparé à certains.

Reportant son regard sur la table du brun, Naruto allait répliquer lorsqu'il remarqua le bout de papier froissé que Sasuke avait balancé dans un coin un instant plus tôt.

- C'est quoi ?

- Pas tes affaires.

Sans tenir compte de la remarque du brun, il attrapa le morceau de papier, le déplia et le lu. Sasuke entendit vaguement un « Salope » murmuré avant que la voix du blond ne se fasse entendre.

- Hey, Ino !, cria-t-il.

Ladite Ino se retourna.

- Si tu veux tellement te faire baiser, t'as qu'à aller faire le trottoir. Vu ta tenue, ça te conviendrait parfaitement.

Le brouhaha de la classe s'était tu, attendant la réaction de la jeune femme. Cette dernière serra les poings, une envie de meurtre clairement lisible au fond de ses pupilles. Pour autant, elle n'en fit rien, ayant conscience qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids contre Naruto. Ce dernier, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, se retourna vers son voisin qui le fixait.

- T'es vraiment un Idiot, déclara Sasuke.

Naruto grogna. Le cours débuta une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et le blond commençait déjà à somnoler sur ses notes quand un coup de coude dans les côtes le rappela à l'ordre.

- Connard, tu pourrais être plus doux, grogna Naruto.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

Le ton était clairement hautain, mais Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas, trop habitué au caractère d'abruti que pouvait avoir parfois son meilleur ami. Au lieu de ça, il changea complètement de sujet.

- Dis Sas', tu dors chez moi ce weekend ?

- En quel honneur ?

- En l'honneur que tu me manques. C'est vrai quoi, c'était trop long cette semaine sans toi !, se plaignit Naruto.

- Idiot, souffla le brun rougissant légèrement. Tu m'as manqué aussi.

- Alors ?

- C'est d'accord.

- Cool !, s'écria le blond.

- Monsieur Uzumaki !, l'interpella le professeur. Quand bien même ce cours ne vous intéresserait pas, taisez-vous.

- Désolé m'sieur.

- Gamin, sourit Sasuke.

La fin de l'heure arriva rapidement, amenant avec elle le début de la pause. En passant la porte, les deux garçons se séparèrent afin que chacun puisse rejoindre son groupe d'amis. Naruto et Sasuke avaient bien essayé une fois de mélanger les deux groupes, n'appréciant pas vraiment d'être séparés, mais sans succès. L'un et l'autre ne s'entendaient pas. C'est ainsi qu'ils furent obligés de faire « bande à part » durant leurs heures de cours. Les seuls moments où ils pouvaient se retrouver étaient durant leur seul cours en commun de la semaine, et en dehors du lycée.

La fin des cours venait de sonner, et Sasuke, adossé à un des mur de l'établissement, attendait patiemment que Sakura le rejoigne, quand Naruto, suivit de son groupe d'amis, s'arrêta non loin de lui, certainement pour se dire au revoir.

Détaillant toutes les personnes du groupe, Sasuke remarqua qu'un regard chocolat était dirigé vers lui. Des cheveux châtains relevés en deux macarons sur chaque côtés de la tête, des yeux couleur chocolat, une taille fine habillée d'une robe courte, une jeune femme le fixait. Elle avait rejoins le groupe d'amis de Naruto depuis quelques mois déjà, et Sasuke se rappelait vaguement qu'elle avait tenté de lui faire des avances une année auparavant. Elle avait d'ailleurs mal pris son rejet, lui déclarant qu'il le regretterait.

Son regard toujours plongé dans celui de la jeune femme, il crut déceler de la colère dans ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur Naruto, s'approchant de lui de manière aguicheuse, faisant rouler ses hanches de manière exagérée. Elle se colla complètement à lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou, et se léchant les lèvres sensuellement, tandis que le blond posait ses mains bronzées sur ses hanches. Un nœud se fit dans l'estomac de du brun.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Sasuke avait remarqué le manège de la jeune femme. Chaque fois qu'il regardait vers le groupe, la brune était collée à son meilleur ami, prenant des poses provocantes, lui lançant des regards chauds ou le caressant de manière osée. Et jamais le blond ne la repoussait. Son cœur se resserra à cette pensée.

- Ca va beau gosse ?, lui demanda Sakura, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en le rejoignant.

- Cette fille m'énerve, siffla le brun.

La rose tourna la tête dans la même direction que son meilleur ami, observant la scène qui se passait juste sous leurs yeux.

- Quelle conne, murmura-t-elle.

Elle reporta son attention sur Sasuke, dont le regard ne quittait pas le duo. Fidèle à lui-même, son visage restait impassible, ne laissant voir aucune émotion. Pourtant, en y regardant bien, la jeune femme pu constater que le brun était légèrement tendu, de même les doits refermés autour de la bretelle de son sac étaient crispés, et dans ses yeux, la tristesse y régnait. Ne supportant pas de voir l'état dans lequel se mettait son ami, elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira à sa suite.

- Aller viens Sasuke, tu te fais du mal inutilement. Rentrons.

* * *

><p>La pause de dix heures arriva bien vite ce jour là et Sasuke était assis sur un des bancs du lycée en compagnie de Sakura et de trois autres de leurs amis, Deidara, Shikamaru et Choji. Ces trois derniers étaient plongés dans un débat plutôt enflammé sur ce qui semblait être une nouvelle émission qui faisait un tabac chez les jeunes. Sasuke avait rapidement abandonné la conversation, n'étant pas vraiment porté sur ce genre de divertissement. Son regard avait finalement finit par balayer la cours, notant par la même occasion que de nombreuses filles le regardaient avec insistance, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une silhouette qui lui était familière. Il esquissa un sourire quand il vit le blond tomber du banc sur lequel il était assis tellement il rigolait. « Quel crétin » pensa-t-il tendrement.<p>

Ayant remarqué le manège de son ami, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses soupira bruyamment.

- Tu comptes le couver des yeux encore longtemps comme ça ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Evidemment qu'il comptait le couver des yeux aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

- Parfois je me dis que tu es vraiment lâche Sasuke, lui dit soudainement sa meilleure amie.

- Arrête Sakura, tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne lui dis rien.

- Oui, je le sais, et je trouve ça dommage. Tu as le droit d'être heureux Sasuke et pour le moment ton bonheur c'est Naruto. Et même si tu te prends un vent, au moins tu auras eu le mérite d'essayer. Pourtant, toi, tu ne tentes rien, et tu t'entêtes dans ta bêtise, seulement parce que tu as peur du rejet. Tu sais très bien que Naruto ne te rejetterai pas comme ça. Il tient beaucoup à toi, et ça il y a pas besoin d'être devin pour le voir. Alors oui, pour moi tu es un lâche Sasuke.

Sasuke souffla. Vu de cette façon là, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort.

- Une fois, reprit Sakura, tu m'as dit que s'il le fallait, tu serais prêt à te contenter de la place de second. Mais imagine juste une seconde, que la personne qui passerait avant toi ne t'aime pas du tout. Imagine par exemple, qu'elle demande à Naruto de choisir entre elle et toi. Et maintenant pose toi la question : supporterais tu de voir ton meilleur ami t'abandonner _pour_ quelqu'un d'autre ? J'ai bien vu comment la pote de Naruto te regardait Sasuke. Imagine seulement que ce soit elle qu'il choisisse.

Parfois Sasuke détestait sa meilleure amie. Elle avait beau ne le connaitre que depuis seulement deux ans, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de secrets pour elle. Bien sûr que non, il ne le supporterait pas. La réponse était flagrante. La question qu'il se posait maintenant et dont la réponse semblait moins évidente était celle de savoir si oui ou non, son meilleur ami serait capable de le laisser de côté pour une fille. L'amour nous fait faire des choses débiles parfois, des choses que l'on aurait jamais pensé faire. Et Naruto n'échappait pas à la règle. L'angoisse commença à le prendre doucement. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité. Et alors que ferait il dans ce cas là ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de méditer plus longtemps sur la question, que la jeune femme aux macarons, vêtu d'une mini jupe provocante et d'un décolleté outrageusement plongeant, venait de s'assoir sans aucune gêne sur les genoux de Naruto, face à lui. De sa place Sasuke pouvait la voir lancer des regards chauds et sensuels au blond, tandis que ses mains s'affairaient à lui prodiguer certaines caresses sur son torse. Naruto ne disait rien, continuant seulement de sourire. Un instant, la jeune femme balaya la cours des yeux, semblant chercher quelque chose. Quand son regard trouva celui de Sasuke, un sourire sournois se dessina sur ses lèvres, et le brun déglutit. Il la vit attraper fermement la mâchoire du blond d'une de ses mains, l'autre continuant les caresses sur son torse, se pencher lentement vers lui, le regard fixé dans le sien, s'approchant peu à peu de ses lèvres.

Et là, sans prévenir, la peur le prit au ventre. Sournoisement, elle s'installa au plus profond de ses entrailles, grandissant chaque minute, resserrant son cœur, et tordant son estomac. Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça, Naruto allait réagir. Il voyait toujours la main de la jeune femme caresser le torse du blond lentement, presque sensuellement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende un peu trop bas à son gout et se glisse sous son t-shirt. Ses lèvres s'approchaient toujours de celles de l'autre et le blond ne la repoussait toujours pas. Puis repensant à ce que venait de lui dire Sakura, la peur laissa soudain place à la colère, une colère sourde. Il avait changé d'avis, il ne voulait pas de cette seconde place. Jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit lui enlever Naruto. Et certainement pas cette fille.

Ecoutant ses pulsions, il se dirigea vers le duo. Une baffe claqua et Sasuke repoussa sans ménagement la brune qui était assise sur les genoux de Naruto. Les poings serrés et le visage crispé par la colère, il regarda vers le sol où la jeune femme avait échoué, une lueur dangereuse dansant au fond de ses pupilles.

- Approche le encore une fois et je te jure que je te le ferais regretter, fit il les dents serrées.

Il empoigna ensuite fermement le bras du blond qui, surpris, ne protesta pas et l'attira à sa suite, souhaitant l'éloigner le plus possible de cette jeune femme.

- Sasuke ?, fit le blond.

Aucune réponse.

- Sasuke, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

Voyant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, le blond les força à s'arrêter, et ils se firent face. Ils étaient au milieu de la cours, parmi les nombreux élèves qui commencèrent bientôt à s'intéresser aux deux garçons quand Naruto haussa la voix.

- Sasuke je te parle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Et pourquoi tu m'as trainé ici ?

- T'es vraiment qu'un con Naruto !, s'écria le brun.

- Je te demande pardon ?, fit Naruto incrédule.

- Pourquoi tu laisses cette nana te tripoter comme elle l'a fait ?, cracha Sasuke.

De nombreux curieux commencèrent à arriver, d'autres appelaient leurs amis et bientôt un nombre important de spectateurs s'entassèrent autour des deux jeunes hommes.

- C'est un jeu entre nous Sasuke, C'était juste pour jouer !, se défendit le blond.

- Ah ouais ? Ca n'en avait pas l'air !, hurla le brun.

Sasuke ne décolérait pas, ce qui agaça profondément Naruto qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal.

- Non, mais je rêve ! T'es en train de me péter un câble pour quoi au juste, là ?

- Pour quoi ? Pour mon meilleur pote qui fricote avec une pétasse qui cherche juste à le foutre dans son lit pour tirer un coup !, s'emporta Sasuke.

- Tenten n'est pas une pétasse !, s'énerva Naruto.

- Ben, elle se conduit comme si elle l'était !

- Et puis je peux savoir ce que ça peut te faire que je me fasse tripoter par elle ?

- Ca me fait que… Oh et puis merde, t'es vraiment trop con pour comprendre tout seul !

- Mais comprendre quoi, bordel ?, cria le blond.

- Comprendre que je t'aime crétin !

Sans réfléchir, Sasuke s'était jeté sur ses lèvres. Trop abasourdi par l'aveu et le geste du brun, Naruto n'avait pas réagi, sous le choc. Ce fut seulement quand il senti quelque chose d'humide caresser sa lèvre inférieure, qu'il se reprit, repoussant avec force Sasuke. Paniqué, Naruto regarda la foule autour de lui. Tout le monde les regardaient, sous le choc, et semblaient attendre sa réaction. Ses amis le fixaient, incrédules. Il reporta finalement son attention sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Sasuke !, s'affola Naruto.

- Je t'aime Naruto !, répéta le brun. Je t'aime, et toi tu ne vois rien !

Une seconde fois, le blond regarda la foule qui s'était agglutinée autour d'eux. Certains les montraient du doigts, d'autres arboraient des grimaces dégoutés, et encore d'autres encore étouffaient des rires.

- Ne… ne m'approche plus!, dit soudainement le blond en reculant.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Naruto ne pouvait pas lui avoir demandé une chose pareille, non c'était impossible. S'il ne l'aimait pas de la même manière que lui, il le lui dirait mais jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Ils se l'étaient promis.

- Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de moi !, répéta Naruto.

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement.

- Non, pas ça ! Ne fais pas ça Naruto !, s'exclama-t-il en s'accrochant au t-shirt du blond.

Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

- Ne fais pas ça, répéta-t-il douloureusement.

- Lâche-moi ! C'est répugnant ! Les gens comme toi sont des erreurs, de répugnantes erreurs de la nature !

Naruto arracha violemment les mains du brun de son t-shirt, avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger à grand pas vers les portes de leur établissement, sans un seul regard en arrière.

* * *

><p>Sakura était en colère. Non, elle était furieuse. Et le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se défouler avait été de s'attaquer directement à celui qui l'avait mise dans cet état. C'est pourquoi, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le portail menant au parking où elle en avait aperçu le responsable.<p>

- Naruto !, cria la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, puis se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ve-

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il se retrouva à terre, une main sur la joue qui venait d'être agressée par la jeune femme.

- Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de me frapper ?, hurla le blond.

- Je me défoule abruti ! Tout est de ta faute Naruto !

- Mais de quoi tu parles, bordel !

- Ca va bientôt faire huit heures que Sasuke est parti du lycée. Quand je l'ai appelé, il m'a juste dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour lui, qu'il allait en finir avec tout ça, et il m'a raccroché au nez ! Depuis, je n'arrive pas à le joindre ! J'ai appelé partout mais apparemment il est introuvable ! Je te préviens, si jamais il lui arrive quelque chos-

Naruto n'écoutait déjà plus. Il courut jusqu'au parking du lycée, plantant la jeune femme au beau milieu de son excès de colère et enfourcha sa moto. Deux secondes plus tard, il était déjà parti.

* * *

><p>Sasuke aimait cet endroit. Depuis le jour où Naruto le lui avait fait découvrir, il en était tombé amoureux. C'était à cet endroit que le blond et lui avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps plus jeunes, se roulant dans l'herbe, se racontant des histoires, partageant leur repas, construisant des cabanes, ou encore dormant à la belle étoile. Et c'est encore ici que, depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus autant de temps pour se voir en raison de leurs emplois du temps respectifs, ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps afin de passer un agréable moment à deux. Ici, plus qu'autre part, Sasuke se sentait à sa place.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto roulait à toute vitesse, ne faisant plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, toutes ses pensées tournées vers un jeune homme brun. Il aurait dû faire attention, il aurait dû respecter les limitations de vitesses, il aurait dû regarder les panneaux, mais il ne le fit pas. A plusieurs reprise, il faillit s'encastrer dans une voiture. Il frôla la mort six fois ce jour là, et pourtant ses pensées restaient inlassablement tournées vers l'autre.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke était quasiment au bord de la falaise, contemplant ce havre de paix, respirant profondément cet air pur, se gorgeant au maximum du tableau magnifique que lui offrait cette vue. Il regrettait de ne l'avoir jamais dessiné. Il fit un pas, se rapprochant dangereusement du bord.<p>

* * *

><p>La moto roulait toujours à une vitesse déraisonnable. Malgré tout, Le conducteur continuait d'accélérer, encore et encore.<p>

* * *

><p>Encore un pas, puis un dernier. Désormais Sasuke pouvait tout voir; du ciel sans nuages jusqu'aux vagues s'abattant avec violence contre la roche juste sous ses pieds.<p>

* * *

><p>Après une bifurcation, Naruto vit enfin ce sentier qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir maintes et maintes fois emprunté. Il s'y engouffra, ne ralentissement nullement et continua devant lui. Les arbres l'entourant commencèrent à se faire de moins en moins nombreux; il y était presque.<p>

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, et respira à plein poumon. Il savoura cet air qui pénétrait dans ses poumons, se remémorant les souvenirs joyeux attachés à cet endroit. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda devant lui. La mer était bleu, le ciel aussi. Le soleil brillait et les oiseaux chantaient. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres; c'était si paisible, si agréable.<p>

* * *

><p>Il était enfin arrivé à la fin du sentier. Il freina de toutes ses forces et la moto dérapa. Une fois stoppée, il leva la tête et le vit; à plusieurs mètres de lui, au bord de cette falaise, à un pas du vide. Le choc passé, il cria son nom, mais l'autre ne semblait déjà plus rien entendre. Alors il se mit à courir.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke se sentait léger. Comme ci tout les tracas de la vie quotidienne n'était que dérisoire lorsqu'il se trouvait à cet endroit. Ici, il ne pensait plus à rien, il n'était plus un simple élève de terminale parmi tant d'autre. Non, sur cette roche, il se sentait unique.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto avait peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vraiment peur. Dès qu'il avait aperçu son ami près, beaucoup trop près du bord de la falaise, sa respiration s'était coupée, les battements de son cœur avaient doublés, et une boule d'angoisse s'était formée brusquement dans son ventre. Il courait, raccourcissant la distance qui les séparait, et criant son nom désespérément, dans l'espoir de voir l'autre réagir à son appel.<p>

Cinq mètres. Quatre mètre. Trois mètres. Deux mètres. Un mètre. Cinquante centimètres. Puis plus rien. C'était fini, il avait réussi.

* * *

><p>Un corps qui se colle, des bras qui l'entourent, un souffle sur sa nuque, puis une voix.<p>

- Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Un dos contre son torse, un corps dans ses bras, son cœur qui bat incroyablement vite, puis un murmure.<p>

- Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prennent la parole. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux quand l'autre s'était collé à lui, et n'avait pas protesté. Deux minutes plus tard, ce fut finalement lui qui brisa le silence.<p>

- J'aime cet endroit. Je pourrais rester des heures et des heures à contempler la vue, lui dit-il calmement, sans se retourner.

- Je sais, chuchota Naruto.

- Mais je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais encore plus quand tu y étais avec moi, et que dans ces moment là, il devenait presque magique.

Naruto ne répondit rien.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?, reprit Sasuke toujours dans les bras de l'autre.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé, lui répondit le blond, les faisant reculer doucement tout les deux.

Le brun ne répondit rien. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de Naruto dans son dos, et les bras du blond entourant son bassin. Une partie de lui, lui soufflait qu'il aurait dû se dégager, qu'il aurait dû crier, se débattre contre cet être qui le faisait tant souffrir mais contre toute attente, il ne fit rien, laissant au contraire le blond resserrer sa prise sur son corps. Pendant ses heures passées à cet endroit, il s'était promis d'en finir avec tout ça, d'oublier tout ses sentiments pour lui, de tourner la page. Alors, pour la dernière fois, il en profita, se laissant aller à cette étreinte, s'appuyant légèrement sur le torse de l'autre.

Il était las, son corps était épuisé, et c'est toujours avec un calme troublant qu'il reprit la parole.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te chercher.

- Pour quoi faire ? Je pensais que je n'étais qu'une « répugnante erreur de la nature », lui rétorqua-t-il.

Naruto garda le silence. Sasuke se doutait bien du pourquoi Naruto ne répondait pas à sa question. Pour cette raison, Sasuke s'apprêtait à se dégager des bras du blond, mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'esquisser un geste, ce dernier le serra davantage contre son torse et enfoui soudainement son visage dans les cheveux ébènes, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur du brun.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un con. Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. S'il te plait, pardonnes moi.

- Tu m'as fait mal Naruto.

- Je sais. Et si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te dire tout ça, tous ces mots, je te jure que je ne les pense pas ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, la meilleure chose que j'ai dans la vie. Que tu sois homo, bi ou hétéro, ne change rien. S'il te plait, crois moi quand je te dis que je ne pense pas un seul des mots que je t'ai dit. Sasuke ne m'abandonnes pas, je t'en supplie, pardonnes moi, lui demanda-t-il une seconde fois.

« L'amour à ses raisons, que la raison ignore ». Naruto lui demandait de lui pardonner et Sasuke le fit.

- C'est déjà fait.

- Merci, souffla Naruto.

Un poids venait de s'enlever de son cœur.

- Si tu ne voulais pas me dire ces mots, pourquoi les as-tu dit alors ?, demanda le brun.

Naruto fixa l'horizon. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix faible.

- J'ai eu peur, déclara-t-il.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Peur de la réaction des autres.

Le brun fixa la mer devant lui.

- Tu sais Sasuke, reprit Naruto, peut être que pour nous ça parait normal que deux personnes du même sexe puisse s'aimer, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde. Tu les as bien vu nous pointer du doigt comme si nous étions deux bêtes de foire. Ca m'a foutu la trouille.

- Je comprends, lui dit le brun.

- Non.

- De quoi, non ?

- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu parles de moi mais toi non plus, depuis le temps, tu n'as rien compris Sasuke !, s'exclama soudainement Naruto.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je me suis comporté comme le dernier des connards avec toi simplement parce que j'ai eu peur d'assumer mes propres sentiments.

Le coeur de Sasuke rata un battement. Il fit glisser lentement sa main droite jusqu'à sa cuisse, et se pinça fort pour déterminer si oui ou non il était victime d'une illusion. Il étouffa sa plainte du mieux qu'il put, réalisant par la même occasion que tout ceci était bien réel. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brusquement. Le blond remarqua le manège du brun et comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, il lui embrassa tendrement la nuque et lui chuchota trois mots à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime.

Il lui déposa un baiser derrière l'oreille.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il, depuis trop longtemps.

Un autre baiser.

- Quand j'ai vu tout le monde autour de nous, j'ai paniqué. J'ai eu peur du regard des autres, de leur mépris, du dégout qu'on pouvait lire dans leur yeux, et je le regrette, parce qu'à cause de cette putain de trouille à la con, j'ai failli perdre la personne la plus importante pour moi. C'est toi que j'aime, pas eux.

Resserrant son étreinte, Naruto se détendit. Il avait enfin réussi, il le lui avait avoué. Il déposa des baisers sur la tête, la nuque et dans le creux du cou de Sasuke, murmurant des « Si tu savais comme je t'aime » entre deux baisers. Ne le voyant pas réagir, le blond tourna doucement le brun dans ses bras, afin que ce dernier lui fasse face. Dès que ce fut fait, Naruto pu admirer les pommettes rougit du brun, et un sourire doux prit alors place sur ses lèvres.

- Dis donc, je ne te pensais pas aussi émotif que ça, Sas', le taquina le blond. Il est où l'Uchiha grincheux et jamais content qui envoie tout le monde se faire foutre ?

- Oh, la ferme, lui répondit aussitôt le brun, toujours aussi rouge.

- Ah bah voilà, là je te retrouve, rit Naruto.

- Crétin.

- Ouais, ouais c'est ça.

S'arrêtant de rire, il fixa l'autre, une lueur anxieuse au fond des yeux.

- Tu me pardonnes vraiment ?

- Oui.

Souriant, Naruto caressa doucement le bras du brun, descendant jusqu'au coudes puis remontant jusqu'à l'épaule. Les deux garçons se fixèrent longuement, chacun appréciant la proximité du corps de l'autre.

- Je t'aime Sasuke, chuchota finalement le blond en faisant remonter sa main pour aller la placer derrière la nuque du brun.

Répondant à ses envies, Naruto s'approcha lentement de la tête du brun afin de capturer ces lèvres si tentantes. Pourtant, à quelques centimètres à peine de la bouche du brun, il sentit une légère pression sur son torse.

- Naruto attends !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je voulais être sûr qu-

Une pression sur ses lèvres l'empêcha de continuer. Naruto avait capturé ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser d'abord. Gardant sa main sur la nuque du brun et passant l'autre dans son dos, il colla un peu plus leurs corps, tandis que Sasuke remontait l'une de ses mains pour la plonger dans la chevelure blonde. Plus le baiser durait, et plus il gagnait en intensité. Une langue curieuse vint ensuite caresser la lèvre du bas de Sasuke, qui libéra presque aussitôt le passage. Il frissonna. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se taquinaient, se caressaient, se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver. Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que leurs bouches ne se séparent finalement.

Ils restèrent dans la même position, et Naruto commença de petites caresses dans la nuque du brun. Son visage était sérieux.

- Je ne vais pas me défiler Sasuke. Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'avais eu peur d'assumer, mais si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai eu encore plus peur quand j'ai su que tu ne répondais pas aux appels de Sakura et que tu étais introuvable. J'ai vraiment cru que mon cœur allait exploser tellement j'ai eu peur que tu fasses une connerie. D'ailleurs, heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps !

- Comment ça ?

- Bah oui, un peu plus et il y avait plus de Sasuke !

Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Plus de Sasuke ? Arrivé à temps ? Quand Naruto était arrivé, il se trouvait au bord de la falaise, à contempler la vue que celle-ci lui offrait. D'ailleurs, il avait été tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'autre arriver. Il résuma: Falaise. Vue. Naruto. _BORD_ de la falaise. Vue. Naruto. Et là, il fit le lien.

- Idiot. T'as vraiment cru que j'étais assez con pour me suicider ?

- Ben…

- Oublie. Je ne veux même pas connaitre ta réponse.

Sasuke soupira. Naruto pouvait vraiment être crétin parfois. Le brun ne supportait pas ce genre de personne, prêtes à lâchement abandonner leurs vies, leurs familles, leurs amis, préférant ainsi choisir la solution de facilité, au lieu de se battre pour surmonter les épreuves qu'elles rencontrent. C'était juste des lâches. Et Naruto était déjà censé savoir ce que pensait Sasuke à propos du suicide.

Malgré tout, le brun se sentait heureux. Il savait que si le blond ne s'était pas mépris sur ses intentions, jamais ils ne seraient là, tout les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors rien qu'aujourd'hui, Sasuke était vraiment content que son idiot soit… Idiot.

Sasuke enlaça le corps du blond, et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il sentit Naruto tourner sa tête et un « tu sais Sas'ke, l'amour, ça rend con parfois » lui fut souffler à l'oreille. Il sourit et renforça sa prise sur la taille du blond, plongeant son nez dans le cou de l'autre, respirant avidement son odeur. Ce fut Naruto qui brisa leur étreinte.

- Il se fait tard. On rentre ?

- Oui.

* * *

><p>La moto garée, Naruto et Sasuke venaient de passer la porte d'entrée de la maison du blond. Ils se débarrassaient de leurs affaires quand une personne vint à leur encontre.<p>

- Tiens Sasuke, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avais pas vu par ici ! Content de te revoir bonhomme.

- Merci Minato, sourit poliment Sasuke.

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose les garçons ? J'allais me faire chauffer une pizza.

- C'est parfait. On arrive, répondit Naruto.

Ledit Minato se dirigeait vers la cuisine, quand Naruto l'interpella.

- Papa, Sasuke va dormir ici ce soir.

- Pas d'souci, fiston.

Une fois leurs manteaux et chaussures retirés et rangés, Sasuke et Naruto rejoignirent le père de ce dernier.

Dans l'ensemble, la soirée se passa plutôt bien. Après que Sasuke ait prévenu ses parents qu'il passerait la nuit chez Naruto, ils s'étaient installés tout les trois dans le salon, et avaient mangé tout en discutant. Il était vingt deux heures passés quand Naruto feignais un bâillement. Minato leur dit alors d'aller se coucher, leur rappelant qu'ils avaient cours le lendemain. Ils s'exécutèrent et rejoignirent rapidement la chambre du blond. Une fois la porte fermée, Naruto s'empara immédiatement des lèvres du brun, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Puis, Sasuke repoussa légèrement le blond en souriant, amusé.

- Alors comme ça on est fatigué ?

- Il ne nous aurait jamais lâché sinon.

Tout en disant cela, le blond fit reculer le brun jusqu'au lit. Puis d'une légère pression sur son torse, il le fit basculer, et se positionna sur lui, s'appuyant sur ses avant bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Sa tête au dessus de la sienne, Naruto fixait le brun avec tendresse.

- Tu es beau, souffla-t-il.

- C'est toi qui est beau, répondit Sasuke tout en caressant la joue du blond.

Dans une douce caresse, sa main glissa ensuite vers les cheveux de Naruto, qu'il agrippa, puis, d'une légère pression sur l'arrière de la tête, il intima au blond de baisser la tête, afin qu'il puisse embrasser ses lèvres si tentantes.

Sasuke laissa Naruto diriger le baiser, alors qu'il glissait doucement ses mains sous le t-shirt du blond qui barrait l'accès à cette peau halée qui lui faisait envie. Il caressa le dos du blond qui frissonna au contact de leur peau. Naruto lâcha soudainement les lèvres du brun, lui déposant de multiples baisers le long de sa mâchoire, plongeant finalement dans son cou afin d'embrasser la peau blanche face à lui. Sasuke gémit doucement, tandis qu'un frisson de plaisir le parcourait. Naruto désirait voir cette peau trembler sous ses baisers, aussi voulait il la marquer, montrant ainsi à toutes ses pimbêches qui lui tournaient autour que le jeune homme était désormais pris. Oui, Naruto était possessif. Il lécha doucement le creux du coup de Sasuke et alors qu'il hésitait quand au fait que Sasuke n'apprécierait pas forcément de se retrouver avec une marque bien visible sur son cou, un « fait le » lui fut souffler à l'oreille. Tendrement Naruto déposa ses lèvres sur la peau, la mordillant doucement, puis il l'aspira. Quand il relâcha la peau, il entendit Sasuke soupirer de plaisir alors qu'il passait un bout de langue taquine sur l'endroit meurtri. La tête toujours dans le cou de Sasuke, Naruto s'affaira à défaire les boutons de la chemise du brun. Une fois le dernier bouton ouvert, il ouvrit le vêtement et passa ses mains sur le torse jusqu'à atteindre ces petits boutons roses qu'il taquina un moment. Sasuke se cambra légèrement, haletant. Puis, délaissant le cou de ce dernier, Naruto laissa ses lèvres entrouvertes glisser le long de la gorge de Sasuke, puis le long de son torse répandant un souffle chaud sur la peau parcouru. Il s'arrêta juste au dessus de la ceinture, soufflant doucement. Le souffle du blond fit frémir Sasuke. Naruto remonta ensuite, suçant et léchant ses délicieux petits bouts de chairs qui firent gémir plus fortement Sasuke. Tout en continuant ses caresses sur les petits boutons roses de Sasuke, les mains de Naruto descendirent lentement le long des flancs du brun, le faisant frissonner violemment, puis se dirigèrent naturellement vers la ceinture de l'autre.

Sasuke en avait envie. Très envie. Il voulait sentir la peau de Naruto contre la sienne, il voulait sentir les lèvres du blond sur chaque parties de son corps, il voulait le sentir s'immiscer en lui, le prenant tendrement d'abord puis se déhanchant violement la douleur passée. Il voulait frissonner, trembler, crier de plaisir sous les assauts du blond. Il voulait le sentir jouir à l'intérieur de lui. Mais contre toute attente et avec toute la difficulté du monde, il attrapa les mains de Naruto, le stoppant des ses gestes.

- Naruto, c'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, ce serait plutôt le contraire même, mais… ton père est à côté.

Semblant se rappeler de ce fait, Naruto soupira, puis se laissa tomber sur le côté.

- Merde.

- Comme tu dis, acquiesça Sasuke. Mais tu sais, on a tout notre temps.

- Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Naruto.

Tout les deux restèrent un moment dans la même position, l'un à côté de l'autre, les yeux fixés au plafond, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer leur début d'érection. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, les deux garçons se levèrent, se déshabillèrent, prenant soin de ne pas regarder l'autre, et se glissèrent sous les couvertures après avoir éteint la lumière. Sans un mot, Sasuke agrippa la hanche du blond, le tirant vers lui, lui intimant dans son geste de se tourner sur le côté. Une fois fait, il colla son dos au torse de Naruto qui passa alors un bras autour de la hanche de Sasuke et attrapa sa main dont il mêla les doigts. Sasuke quant à lui, entremêla leur jambes. Son nez dans la nuque du brun, Naruto prit une profonde respiration. Sasuke sentait bon.

- Naruto.

- Oui ?

- Tout à l'heure sur la falaise, tu as dit que m'aimais depuis trop longtemps. Je voulais savoir… depuis quand ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. Les minutes passèrent et le brun, résolu à ne pas avoir de réponse, commençait déjà à s'endormir quand la voix de Naruto lui parvint aux oreilles.

- Sasuke, tu te rappelles de ce jour là, dans ma chambre ? Le jour où on s'est embrassé pour la première fois.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Non, pour rien, sourit il.

Sasuke réfléchit quelques instants aux paroles de Naruto. Puis, il comprit.

- Idiot, sourit il en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de Naruto.

- Oui, mais un idiot heureux.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, c'est ensemble que les deux jeunes hommes firent le chemin jusqu'au lycée. Arrivés devant les portes de l'établissement, le brun sentit la main du blond trembler légèrement dans la sienne. Inquiet, il se tourna vers son compagnon.<p>

- Naruto, hésita le brun, tu es sûr que c'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration dans le but de se calmer. Une fois fait, il se tourna vers son petit ami, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et entremêla leur doigts fermement.

- Oui.

Et c'est ensemble, main dans la main que Naruto et Sasuke franchirent les portes de leur lycée ce même matin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Voilàà un tout nouvel OS. Et mon dieu, que c'est mielleux (x<strong>_

_**M'enfin, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plu !**_

_**Dans tout les cas, merci d'avoir lu. Nono-Chan. »**_


End file.
